n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Jutsu
Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) Jounin Juin Jutsu (Cursed Seal Technique) Original User: Orochimaru Description: As a form of control, the Sound ninja Orochimaru will place cursed seals on those he wishes to grant more power. Orochimaru developed the enzyme to create the cursed seal from a young man named Juugo who sought help from him. Juugo's body naturally entered into this "Level 1" and "Level 2" state, which caused him to lose control and enter a state of powerful blood lust. Orochimaru experimented with this ability and developed a way to grant this power to other normal ninja. Once the seal is placed on a ninja the chance of surviving is one in ten. Once in place the seal will grant the wearer the ability to access their real power. By releasing chakra, the seal becomes active and begins to forcibly pull out even more chakra. When the wearer releases the cursed seal to activate the extra chakra, they will lose their free will permanently over time, transforming the user into Orochimaru's slave. When a user first receives the cursed seal on their body, they are only able to access the "Level 1" power. With time the infection can spread and gain a "Level 2" power. The Level 2 form will dramatically increase the wearer's power. When initiated, the Level 2 power will also manifest physical changes in the wearer. The seal will end up covering their entire body, the skin color will change and protrusions will begin to sprout from different parts of the body. The changes inherent in the different forms resemble the changes undergone by Juugo as well. The spread of the Level 2 power can come in two fashions: 1) The natural spread of the infection over time. 2) The drinking of the Seishingan drug, which places the individual into a near death state. By ingesting the drug, the enzyme infection will forceful spread and cause the body to die. However, the use of the Four Sounds barrier jutsu will reduce the side effect of the curse and allow the body time to adjust to the level of infection without the individual expiring. Once the body is able to handle the infection, the users Level 2 power will then be fully activated. Name of Jutsu: Doku Kai (Poison Release) Rank of Jutsu: Jounin Jutsu Type:Ninjutsu Description: The Poison Release jutsu releases the poison Aki has incorporated into her liver. The poison will then travel through her bloodstream and exit out of a wound poisoning her weapons that she forms with the black metal blood. "The poison is to be used along with the black metal blood within Aki’s body. It was derived from several rare plants in wilderness of Kusa. The poison was then slowly mixed with Aki’s blood outside of her body while she applied chakra to it. The process was long and arduous. Once formed it was injected directly into her liver in very small doses. Once in she had completed injecting she must use her chakra to suppress the poison and keep it within her liver while stopping her liver from destroying the toxins. With the use of the Poison Release jutsu Aki can release the poison into her blood stream and cause the black metal blood that exits a wound and forms into weapons on her body to be poisoned. Takes three posts to come into affect Stage one: Quickened pulse, light numbness around wound 2 posts Stage two: Foam begins to appear at the mouth, and hallucinations 4 posts Stage three: Random muscle spasms, beings to bleed from the nose and mouth 3 posts Stage four: Consciousness beings to fade, feet and hands become useless. 3 posts Stage five: Death consumes the victim, their bones beginning to dissolve." Souja Sousai no Jutsu (Twin Snake Double Assassination Technique) Original User: --- Description: Souja Sousai no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique which had been forbidden because of its dark nature. The technique involves the user forming a special hand seal with their target, this allows them to then kill themself and their target at the same time. This technique is usually used as a last resort, when the ninja absolutely needs to kill their target at all costs. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Original User: --- Description: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an advanced variation of the Kage Bunshin Ninjutsu technique which was banned by the First Hokage. This has not stopped many Jounin-level ninja from learning the technique however. Instead of creating several clones, several hundred clones are created. Depending upon the level of skill of the ninja, the amount of chakra required to create the clones will vary. Ninja who do not have good chakra control like Naruto, will have to utilize a lot more chakra to be able to create this number. Ninja with good chakra control like Hatake Kakashi can create numerous clones and not have to use as much chakra. Kage/Sannin Chiyo's Tensei Technique (Unnamed) Original User: --- Description: This unnamed Resurrection technique is a secret Ninjutsu ability developed by Chiyo. With this technique, Chiyo can transfer her life in exchange for one who is already dead. Chiyo claims she can even breathe life back into a hitokugutsu with this technique. This technique thereby allows Chiyo to save the life of those too badly damaged for typically medical treatment jutsu like Shousen. If the target of the jutsu is not dead, Chiyo will not transfer all her life essence in exchange. Thus allowing her to barely live, and stabilize the gravely injured just recipient. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World) Original User: Orochimaru Description: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique which had been forbidden because of its dark nature. The technique involves the summoning of dead souls from the afterlife back into the real world. Normally Kuchiyose (summoning) involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning, Edo Tensei is different though. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit. The dead body will then be encased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected. When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay. At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscious and make them under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda (charm/tag) of some form into the head of the body. This will then give vitality back to the body and make it a pure killing machine. When a portion of the dead body is damaged, the ash and dust will merely return and fix the damaged body part. The only way currently known to stop the resurrected person, is to utilize the Shiki Fuujin technique and remove the soul from the body. Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation) Original User: Orochimaru Description: Fushi Tensei was a specially developed Ninjutsu technique developed by Orochimaru. The technique prevents death by allowing the caster to leave his body and inhabit the body of another. This allows one to remain in the world forever as they are not restrained by the age limits placed on ones physical body. When Orochimaru takes over the body the original individual is not totally wiped out, a small piece of them remains behind to become a part of Orochimaru's subconscious. Orochimaru wished to use this technique to take over the body of an Uchiha clan member, this would allow him greater ability to fulfill his goal of learning all the jutsu of the world. When Orochimaru switches bodies, he is forced to inhabit that body for a period of years before he will be able to use the technique again. Infuuin: Kai (Secret Mark Seal: Release) Original User: Tsunade Description: Infuuin: Kai is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by Tsunade that allows her to use the Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time, Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body. Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Spiral Shuriken) Original User: --- Description: Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. Rasen Shuriken was developed by Uzumaki Naruto out of the original Fuuton: Rasengan. This spiraling Wind attack has only been seen in a half completed state. But even in this incomplete form, it has wrought massive destruction. With the aid of clones Naruto will form Rasengan and add the Wind Element. Though called "shuriken" the attack is not thrown. The trick name along with the aid of clones who act as a feint allow Naruto to get in close and strike his opponent. The attack itself can only be maintained in his hands for a few seconds time. Rasen Shuriken is formed by enumerable miniscule small blades which slice into every cell of his target, severing the chakra circulatory channels connecting all the vital points on the body. Once it connects the highly dangerous attack will envelop the target in a massive sphere of destruction. The attack hits the opponent in such a way that it is even beyond the abilities of the Sharingan to copy. Due to its channel severing nature, the result on the body resembles a fast acting poison more than an outright attack. Unfortunately this same damage is done to Naruto's arm. For that reason Tsunade declared it forbidden. Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method) Original User: --- Description: Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper hand seals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul. With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape. Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) Original User: Tsunade Description: Souzou Saisei is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Sannin Tsunade. It is said this technique will prevent Tsunade's falling in battle. Over time Tsunade will concentrate chakra to a spot on her forehead that takes the form of a diamond. When she releases the seal on the jutsu, the chakra disperses and stimulates the proteins of her body to increase the speed of cell division and reconstruction of cells. This allows her to recreate all organs and tissues. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. Unfortunately a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime. By speeding up this process Tsunade is shortening her life. She may not die in battle, but she can die by speeding up its natural lifespan. Another potential side effect of this technique is her body losing its youthful form. After using this jutsu in battle, the effects will show as her body regains it's natural older form. It is only after rest that she can cause her body to regain its false youth. Jutsu Name: Thunder Echo Warmth Rank of Jutsu: S-Rank Type of jutsu: Ninjutsu, Medical Element: Medical, lightning Jutsus After effects: Terribly draining, the user will be unable to perform any other medical jutsu's after use of this jutsu. They would be lucky in fact to perform a ninjutsu or any other jutsu (for quite some time) after using this technique.If one were to administer extensive treatment to a patient; Partial death, I.e: the heart has officially stopped pumping and the lungs have stopped as well for only a short amount of time. (about 2 minutes.) Coma, or Near-death the user's body could be seriously damaged, thus shortening their life dramatically. (Technically speaking cutting it in half for every use.) Death can also be a serious side-effect of this jutsu if one is not properly prepared or has falsly calculated just how much chakra they have left. Description: Put simply life is feeble. This jutsu may be the only force which defies said properties. (No handsigns are needed for this jutsu.) the User either slams their hands into the ground or throws their palms into the air.( or in the direction of whoever they are trying to heal.) Using small amounts of lightning energy in the form of quark sized electrons. These "electrons" (for lack of better words) send information within their electric imprint. The information carried is that of the user's of chakra. Each electron can only hold one set of information. Thus only one electron can carry the information of chakra and another can only transmit the medical information, or perhaps yet another application would be if liquid is needed holding small amounts of water (given said user has water element as well!) This allows a user to heal their most beloved or whoever they so decide from a long range. If the user is more ground oriented it is encouraged to slam ones hands into the ground as the information will travel in the form of lightning through the ground, or conversely if you are more wind oriented or airborne oriented it is strongly recommended to throw ones hands into the air to transmit said information through the air. The electrons (again probably not the best word to be using.) actually heal a person by attaching themselves to damaged skin and muscle tissue--they can heal organs, muscle tissue, skin tissue, and even nerve damage. However, bone damage is unfix able with this jutsu, So if there is extensive bone damage as well that needs to be fixed and administered upon a patient the user will die from the overuse of medical techniques. The electrons almost like a misting of tiny tiny pieces of electric information. This information gathered allows the hurt person to be healed rather quickly compared to most medical jutsu. This jutsu can heal many type of wounds, usually reserved for the worst of the worst, and at a time when you know they are hurt but you can't get directly to them. Healing the friend causes a total drain of chakra. It would be useless to use this jutsu for anything less than fatal wounds or near-fatal wounds which may paralyze of put one into comatose. The electric signals are so small indeed they are nearly untraceable to most of all people thus this jutsu is extremely safe to use as the information within the electrons is able to really gather 2 pieces of information, their main storage being either chakra, or medical healing chakra, or etc; and the second being who the recipient of the electron is. The electrons seek out chakra sources in order to live, this is why they are so effective, they will not stray away from there course it is a straight shot of information. Jutsu Name: Sabaku's Doki - Ryuuki Botomuresu Areno (Desert's Wrath - Rising Bottomless Desert) Rank of Jutsu: SS Type of jutsu: Kinjutsu Element: Sand (earth/wind) Jutsus After effects: At the end of the post and the jutsu has taken place, the user's body will feel incredible fatigue and muscles will be torn from the stress and massive drain of chakra. The heart will be beating weakly and the amount of chakra taken to use this jutsu the user will no longer be able to use any jutsu for a sum of five minutes (five posts) but incapable of performing any A (or higher) rank jutsu for two days. Taijutsu will be difficult from muscle lacking the energy. Any attempt to use A (or any higher) rank jutsu or higher or any intense fighting hand to hand will result in a heart attack which death will ensue. It is strongly recommended to avoid combat for two rp days (meaning two gaia days). This jutsu can only be done ONCE per week (gaia days). Any attempt of using this jutsu more then once per week will result in chakra over-use and the user will be permenantly be crippled or death. (crew will decide the punishment if it may be so) Description: This jutsu was developed by Haseo Shirogane, host of the one tail demon shukaku. Sabaku's Doki - Ryuuki Botomuresu Areno (Desert's Wrath - Rising Bottomless Desert) begins with a long series of handsigns which after completing a wind will blow through the area signalling to the user its in the process, while to others it wouldn't normally bother them thinking the jutsu was a bluff. The user's chakra begins to manipulate the earth below , shifting and moving around grinding material in the earth below creating sand (if not already present). The rapid growth of sand goes unnoticed at first, for the opponent cannot normally see or sense it. During the first post the sand in the earth is rotating around like a washer machine, deep within the earth so neither the user or the opponent would hear it. The sand would rapidly grow and expand quickly. During the second post another gust of wind blows once more, stronger then the previous one but is a bit more noticable. The rotating sand is almost the size of a chunk of a village (the topic) and is still growing. Noticing the sand beneath moving and crushing earth is still unnoticable (without a doujutsu which can let one see it) but the sand slowly leaks from the ground in small traces. In the third post another gust of wind blows even harder, this time very noticable as small objects can be knocked over and sand begins being lifted into the air. More sand begins emerging from the ground as the sand grinds the earth more rapidly, being easier since by now the earth was weaker and more broken apart, the sand's size is now immense to where it makes one section of a village like a gaint sandbox beneath the earth. The ground now slowly begins to tremble, very very faintly but will begin to be noticed as the sand's mass expands continously destroying the earth and reducing it to sand. The center of the jutsu (the area where the user performed the jutsu* slowly sinks into the ground, at first appearing to be a dent in the earth the size of a car. During the fourth post a strong wind blows which now continously blows over the area, causing projectiles to be slightly off course unless angled right, sand is kicked up into the air becoming a gentle sandstorm. The size of the rotating sand is now appearant as the ground trembles more and the epic center of the jutsu dents in even bigger, becoming the size of a semi. The sand is now rotating under half the village (or if in country the size of the village). Foundations begin weakening and more sand is spilling onto the surface making the area slowly looking like a desert, being aided from the wind blowing over the surface causing a small sandstorm. During the fifth post the wind blows through harder, and the sandstorm gets worse now becoming similar to those in the desert. Visibility drops slowly but the denting in the ground is very visible as its the size of a small house. Shinobi would have to be careful not to fall in the hole for they may be buried. Trees will begin to fall over and sink into the sand, as if it was being drawn towards the large dent in the area where the jutsu was performed. Those on the surface would realize they're slowly being dragged towards the center of the hole. Buildings will begin to collapse and the ground will start shaking violently, pressure beneath the dent being built up massively. During the sixth post the wind blows harshly now, the sand being scattered everywhere and covering the ground as most of the area is now like a desert, if it was in a village it would be almost the size of the village. The dent in the ground would be the size of the topic area now, those who were fighting in it would have to be careful fighting from the moving sand and the sandstorm conditions. Most of the earth is now reduced to sand or is very weak and unstable. The ground suddenly shakes so badly standing is about impossible except those who find a way to stay balanced. But then the shaking stops very suddenly and the sand storm dies down suddenly as well, all that is heard is a very loud hissing and rumbling noise coming from deep within the earth. The whole village (or at least the size of the village) is practically a desert. The seventh post is the finale. The pressure built since the beginning of the jutsu deep within the ground is released, and the ground explodes which a massive column of sand explodes from the ground, rising high into the air to where all around the village (or size of the village) can see. Those in the topic area where the jutsu was used in would be caught in this blast and buried alive under thousands of pounds of sand. From the sand destroying so much of the earth, the deeper layers of the earth far below is weak. The massive piles of sand will then come falling back down and strike down where they rose from, creating a deafening explosion noise and a shockwave of sand rippling throughout the area triggering a large scale earthquake. The amount of sand with aided gravity effect will cause the weak layer of earth far below to shatter, and an appearant bottomless sinkhole forms. The area (topic) becomes similar to an antlion's trap. Only difference is the force of the jutsu makes the sand fall into the center of the area where the entire area becomes like quicksand. Everywhere there is sand which was made from this or in range of it will be dragged towards the center and once in the area will be dragged under and lost in the sands, being buried under hundreds upon hundreds to even thousands of pounds of sand. It'll take five more posts before the village (or anything in the village) will be swallowed and buried, making it look like the village was never there. Shinobi who are in the village (or country) will be pulled towards the area (topic where jutsu was used) and if they do not escape they'll be dragged under as well. If shinobi are within the area they must roll a dice. Odd numbers the shinobi is dragged under the sand and will be crushed, however they have another chance. If they roll the dice and results is 4 or 6, they escape. If the result isn't at first odd and even instead then the shinobi isn't captured and can continue a fight there or flee. By the end of the fifth post, the entire village/country will resemble very much a desert and would require a long time to clean up the area. This technique can be stopped by a suiton jutsu of the same power but must be pumped under ground. This has to be done within the first four posts of jutsu activation. Magma can also stop this technique but must be same level or S rank and must be before the fourth post after jutsu activation. Those who end up being knocked out or bounded during this jutsu may very well be dead if not rescued. This jutsu can only be used once every week (gaia days) and after use the user's chakra will be drained so throughly they will be incapable of using any A rank jutsus or higher. This technique is strictly for a last resort or war purposes, which even then shouldn't be abused. Jutsu Name: Katon: Aosagibi or Fire Release: Blue Heron Flame Rank of Jutsu: SS Rank Type of jutsu: Ninjutsu Element: Katon (Fire)(However, designed for people who can manipulate blue flames naturally) Jutsus After effects: - Person will be hospitalized for a good 3 months before being able to fight again. As to being able to execute missions, 4 months. - 70% chance of death, 30% chance of survival -- SURVIVAL: Because this jutsu drains up 95 percent of chakra, the user becomes extremely exhausted to the point as soon as the jutsu is over, the person must be taken to the hospital IMMEDIATELY due to extreme chakra drain. - All of the surroundings of where the jutsu has taken place, will be in ruins Discription: Jutsus Existance: To completely obliterate a target as big as a village and leave nothing behind. Note: - These measurements are not the MOST accurate but it's about accurate. Formation: The user can only use this trump card when there are about 5 or more sources of fire (or blue fire) available in the current enviornment. That is perhaps one of the most challenging aspects in initiating this jutsu, due to its long set up and requirements of chakra needed to create the initial fire sources. After the fire sources (they must be in the shape of a pentagram, exactly 26 km apart) are created, enough heat and fire are available to be used in this all-out final attack. After setting up the pentagram, the user will leap high into the air (must be EXACTLY 57 km high, any less the flames may engulf the user into the jutsu, burning him/her alive. Any more, then the flames will spread out, thus making the jutsu a failure) directly above the center of the pentagram and will extend an arm to have each finger placed at each of the areas of the pentagram. The user will use the tip of each finger to bring the fire towards the user, and will soon curl the fingertips towards each other close to the center of the palm (this is the climax of the jutsu, where the user must use most of his/her chakra to bring forth the flames). Once the flames reach the center, it is gathered and compressed to the smallest point possible, where the temperature is near-unimaginably high. Then, like a spring, the user simply releases the compression and direction the whole mass of flames down at the ground, where the target is located. As the fiery blast escapes its containment and races for the earth, it begins to spread out in accordance to the directions of the fingertips. The pattern in which the flames fan out appears in the shape of a blue fiery heron; the beak, the two wings, and the two talons are corresponding with the five fingers of the user. The searing wave engulf the landscape in a sea of blue fire, creating an image of a blue heron with wings spread open engraved on the very earth itself. Name of Jutsu: Shikyo Kyokan Jutsu(Death giant) Rank of Jutsu: S Range of Jutsu: N/A Jutsu's Element: Clan Jutsu Description: This jutsu is an expansion for the akimichi clans body expansion jutsu the regular body expantion expands the user by 5 times this jutsu increase this even further by feading on mass amounts of the user chakra and feeding on all the fat stored in the user body, making it so the user olny may use this jutsu one time every 3 weeks.(RL) The user will now expand to 10 times their normal hieght and width also making the body extremly powerful even past the normal body expansion. This body expansion last a small while longer up to 10 posts making this jutsu the obvious choice for final stands but olny allowing the user olny to use taijutsu. The final downside to this jutsu is the user will now be weaker physically for the next 24 hours. Hieght example.- 6ft.x10= 60ft. 5'5x10=55ft. Name of Jutsu: Heart of true taijutsu Rank of Jutsu: S Range of Jutsu: N/A Jutsu's Element: N/A Description: This jutsu is olny learned by those who truly wish to ascend to the most powerful level of taijutsu. This justu can olny be used in a near death state, and causes the user to fall into a coma for the next 72 hours. The user can force them self themself into a near death state with self mutalation, once doing this the user make a long string of hand signs finishing by reaching into their own chest and pumping thier heart with their hand this is very difficult to do and can result in death the user will take a chance everytime. Roll a 5 sided dice if it rolls 1 the user dies. The user once doing this pumps his own heart with a mass amount of Charka boosting it power to pump blood, and powers the cell into the user body to regenarate at an alarming rate for the next 2 posts, healing the chest wound instantly after the user pulls out their hand, Chakra is now directly flowing though out their whole body causing it to become much stornger the muscle expand and compact the user soon burns all fat cells in their body turning them into pure muscle, next dead cells are converted into oxygen causing blood to flow even faster, as this is happening the marrow in their body is tripled in production and conpacted making the bones as strong as steel. The user skin now also seams to thicken by 1/4 of an inch and coated with chakra, nest the user may open gates to cause the effects of this jutsu to multiply the user even may open the final gate without the consqunce of death but if the 8th gate is opened the user will be asleep for even longer now about 2 weeks with another chance at death, roll a dice 1-5 if a 1 or 5 is rolled the user dies automaticly. This jutsu total effect can last up to 15 posts but at 10 posts the user has antoehr chance at death. Roll dice 1-5 is 3 the user dies. if not the effect last the full 15 posts. Name of Jutsu: Muscle Brace Armor Rank of Jutsu: Sannin Range of Jutsu: Muscles on user Jutsu's Element: N/A Description: This is a very powerful jutsu that require the user to have extremly strong physcal ability and may olny be learned by ninja who wieght train. The user pumps mass amounts of chakra into thier muscle and creates an armor around the users nerves. When this happen's the user can withstand mass amoutns of damage but the draw back is after the jutsu is finished the user is extremly tired and takes twice the damage form attacks. The user first takes a stance then begins to flex and creates an armor after that the users attacks can bend metal. the user can also take damage sense the nerves are amored by muscle the user won't feel pain. other downsides is the speed of the user decreases but all taijutsu become godly. The users can also olny do this once every 24 hours. The user may also have the justsu active for 5 posts and when it's active the user may not use genjutsu or ninjutsu.